Family
by magic-dust20
Summary: Tony learns that he has twin fourteen-year-old siblings, a boy and a girl. His Father returns to NCIS asking for Tony’s help after they are kidnapped by an old business partner of DiNozzo Sr. SPOILERS for Flesh And Blood.


**Family**

**Summary**: Tony learns that he has twin fourteen-year-old siblings, a boy and a girl. His Father returns to NCIS asking for Tony's help after they are kidnapped by an old business partner of DiNozzo Sr.

**Warning**: Contains some bad words.

**Warning**: This story does not contain spanking, but the later stories will contain the disciplinary spanking of teens. I plan on writing several stories.

**Warning:** Contains child abuse, but not graphic.

**Note:** This story is set about five months after the episode 'Flesh And Blood' and will contain spoilers for that episode.

* * *

Tony was sitting on his couch watching a movie, when he heard his doorbell ring. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie, then got up to answer the door. He looked out the peephole and was surprised to see his Father standing there.

"Dad." He said, as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help Jr." DiNozzo Sr. said, as he entered the apartment.

"What kind of help?"

"You might want to sit down for this."

Tony sat on the couch and his Father sat in a chair.

"What's up?" Tony asked. He had not spoken to his Father for about five months, every since he said goodbye at the bus station when he went back to New York.

"I screwed up." Sr. said, his eyes were sadder then Tony ever remembered seeing them.

"How?"

"A month ago I learned that I had two more children. I never knew about them, Kim never told me. A set of twin fourteen-year-olds, one boy and one girl."

"What?" Tony asked in shock, standing up. "I have two half siblings and you're just now telling me?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"After the deal."

"What?" Now Tony was really confused.

Sr. sighed and said, "Memphis and Austin are really smart when it comes to computers, they hacked into the FBI database last year. I figured they could help me decide which stocks to buy…."

"You're using your own kids to scam money?" Tony asked, his voice almost a shout.

"Calm down, Jr." His Dad snapped. "I wasn't hurting them, just using their talent."

"I don't believe this." Tony sat back down and ran a hand through his hair. "You can forget about my help. You may be able to con two kids into helping…."

"You'll help me." His Dad cut him off. "Because Memphis and Austin are in danger, they were kidnapped this morning."

"By who?"

"An old business partner of mine."

"Tell me everything."

"Kim passed away, car crash. The Children Services contacted me and told me about the kids." He smiled and said, "Austin reminds me of you."

"Get on with it." Tony was still shocked and angry at his Dad. He couldn't believe that he would use two kids, his two kids.

"I took them in, that's when I found out about their computer skills. They agreed to help me make a few investments, to build my capital up some more. We've been here for a couple days, I had meetings with investors. Then about three hours ago, this was shoved under my hotel room door."

He handed Tony a piece of paper, which he read out loud. The note was in a plastic bag.

"I have your two little brats, and they have the skills to make me a lot of money. If they behave themselves, I may let them live. You cost me a lot of money and inconvenience in the past, but it looks like you're about to make up for that. The little girl is kind of cute; maybe I'll have fun with her. Go to the cops, and they die slowly and painfully."

"Do you know who took them?" Tony asked, glaring at his Father.

"The only person I can think of is Randal Bradshaw; we've had a few business deals in the past."

"Let's go." Tony grabbed his gun and badge, and then headed for the door.

"Where are we going?"

"NCIS."

"The note said no cops."

"Look." Tony hissed. "You may find pleasure in destroying kids' lives, but I don't. We have to get them back before anything happens to them."

Nothing else was said, until after they made it to Tony's car.

"I never meant for this to happen." Sr. said, his voice soft and thick with emotion. "I know I'm not a very good Father, but I would never intentionally put a kid in danger."

"I know." Tony sighed. "We'll get them back, but you have to be one hundred percent honest."

"I will be, I won't hold anything back. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as Memphis and Austin are safe."

"We'll get them back." Tony said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Gibbs."

Tony dialed the familiar number, then listened to it ring.

"Better be important DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice said.

"Need your help, Boss." Tony said.

"With what?"

"I need to explain this in person."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"NCIS."

"This about a case?"

"Yeah, but it's not a NCIS case. It's personal."

"Who do you need?"

"Everyone."

"We'll be there." Then the line went dead.

"He's calling the gang in." Tony said, after he hung up.

"I can see why you think so much of him." DiNozzo Sr. said. "He agreed to meet you on a Sunday morning without many questions."

"I can always count on him." Tony said, emphasizing the word 'him'.

"You sound more like Memphis now." Sr. said. "Instead of Austin. Memphis is a sweet girl, but she has a temper. She's not to shy to voice her opinion. Austin's more laid back."

"How much do you know about Bradshaw?"

"Not much."

"What kind of business were you two in?"

"An art scam. We would borrow works of art, under false pretenses. Then return the art for the reward money. It was a pretty good deal, we made a lot of money."

Tony stared at his Father in surprise for a moment, before returning his attention back to the road.

"Are you really that surprised that your old man is a con man?"

"No, I just didn't think you would be honest about it."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what happens to me. Memphis and Austin are the only ones important right now."

"We will find them, Dad." Tony said.

"I know, Son."

"Is Bradshaw capable of hurting them?"

"Yes. He's a cruel man, that's why our partnership dissolved. He was abusive to his wife, very abusive. I helped her get away from him, helped her get on her feet."

"By any chance was her name Kim?"

"No, Rachael. I am a womanizer, I admit it. But I have never been abusive to women, never. I had to help her get away from him, before he killed her."

"How did you mange to get her away?"

"Threatened to tell the police about our side business."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two years."

"Do you know where Rachael is? She may be in danger."

"She won't be found, trust me."

* * *

Father and Son walked into the squad room and saw that Gibbs and Ziva were already there.

"Tony." Ziva smiled at the older DiNozzo. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you Ziva, and the pleasure is all mine."

"What's Up?' Gibbs asked Tony.

"Two kidnapped kids." Tony said. "My half Siblings."

"You have siblings?" Ziva asked.

"Apparently so." Tony said. He explained everything that his Father told him, and handed Gibbs the note.

"Any idea what Bradshaw wants them for?" Gibbs asked, glaring at DiNozzo Sr.

"No."

"You better pray we find them." Gibbs growled.

"I never meant for them to be….."

"You used your own kids." Gibbs growled, still glaring at him. "Whether or not you intended them to be kidnapped, you still put them in a dangerous position. At fourteen, they could be arrested and sent to juvenile hall. They are just kids, you're the adult."

"I know." DiNozzo Sr. said, in a defeated voice. "I know."

The elevator dinged and McGee and Abby entered the squad room.

"What's up, Boss?" McGee asked. "Hello Mr. DiNozzo."

"Hi Tonys." Abby smiled.

"McGee, I want everything you can find on Randal Bradshaw."

"On it, Boss. Who is he?"

"He may have kidnapped two fourteen-year-old kids."

"Bummer." Abby said. "Who are they?"

"My half brother and sister." Tony said, causing both McGee and Abby to stare at him.

"Type McGee." Gibbs barked, breaking them both out of their trance.

"Typing, Boss."

"I want this analyzed." Gibbs handed the note to Abby.

"Ziva." Gibbs said. "Take DiNozzo to a conference room, do not let him out of your sight."

* * *

A few minutes later, McGee stood up and grabbed the remote for the plasma. He clicked a button and a mug shot of a man in his late fifties appeared.

"Randal Bradshaw has a long history of arrests, he just got out after spending six months in prison for assault and battery. He missed his last three appointments with his parole officer, there is no known address."

"Relatives?' Gibbs asked.

"A brother that lives fifteen miles from here, named William Bradshaw. No arrests, he's married and has four kids."

"McGee, you're with me."

"What about me?" Tony asked.

"Help Abby with the note."

"Boss…"

"Stay here." Gibbs said. His voice was soft, but there was no doubt that it was an order.

* * *

What'cha think? Please let me know.


End file.
